Dehver D. Stars
Previous Captain of the Skeered, Dehver's current location is unknown, though he is considered dead due to illness. 'From the Bunk' Species Ferret Gender Male Weapon Bow Rank/Position Retired Captain, former Captain of the Skeered of Nothing Name Day December 1 Eyes Green Height 5'5 Body Athletic and tone. 'Appearance' 'Fur' Black fur on the upper side of body and face. White fur on the under lower body belly area. Paws are white and so are tips of ears. The white and black mixes somewhat through his body though. Resembles what most ferrets look like. 'Other' 3 looped silver earings all connected in left ear and a red ring on the right pinky paw finger. He took out the earings and now wears just one simple earing in his left ear. It is a silver stud. 'Weapon' A Bow - A simple designed bow with good flight and accuracy. 3 Throwing knives - Your basic true flight knives. Saber - silver blade with white handle and black wiry grip. Duel black stones on the tips of cross guard and a silver stone in the base. 'Casual/Everyday Attire' Black baggy pants White loose shirt Black vest Black boots Winter: Puts on a long black coat 'Dress/Formal Attire' 1. Black button up shirt Satin red vest White suit coat White suit pants Satin red collar and cuffs and buttons Black dress shoes 2. White under shirt Light blue vest Black suit coat Black suit pants Light blue buttons Black dress shoes. Optional: He adds satin red or light blue gloves depeding which suit Winter: He will wear a heavier suit coat or a long winter coat matching with it. 'Extra' Over the years and months plus being captain Dehver has built up a wardobe of sorts. He has his former captain attire for formal occasions and other various clothing. (I will do my best when posting to describe other clothing if he is wearing that from the descriptions above) Also he carries a red handkerchief for when he coughs. 'Biography' A Short Summary: Dehver grew up well off in a well respected family on the coast of a sea. Most of the area he has forgotten due to an injury to his head. His father was good merchant captain and owned his own merchant business. Though Dehver's father's business was questioned on how he became wealthy in such a short period no one has ever come out to confront the family. Most of the business seemed pretty suspicious. His family taught him to be a gentlebeast, good language, good manners, and a well respecting of all beasts, but not to back down to anyone. To be strong and stand his ground and to be a fierce competitor. His family had a wealthy income and Dehver recieved much more than any beast would need. His clothes, jewerly, transportation, anything was provided for. He was very athletic as to say and could shoot a bow or throw a knife very well from a young age. His hands were very soft and young too and still are. He was mentored in arts and schooling also. His peronality was very quiet though and he kept mostly things to himself. He loved being secluded from many people, yet loved to have long converastions on anything inteligent. His social skills lacked some due to this though. He gives off also sometimes a dark air, but it seems to lighten as he acts emotionless. Also Dehver can build a fire in himself if anybody confronts his actions. Well when Dehver reached the age of 12 he went on a ship with his father doing business. It was like any other day of sailing. At one moment the wind seemed fine and the sky was a bit cloudy, but then a mini microburts hit the sea all around them. The winds ravanged and the sea built up. Well the ship ended up being teared apart and the last thing Dehver remembers is his father trying to steer the ship before he went overboard. Dehver ended up landing on soft beach much like home except that a tree line was right above the beach and the sand was much darker. His head was pounding and his left arm seemed broken along with sorts of bruses and cuts. It happened he came across a vixen "doctor" who helped him vastly with his wounds. His arm was much better, but never quite was able to function as it did before. Dehever left the vixen after two years in search of his home. Sadly he had found it, and even more sadly he found it in total ruin. His town had been burnt to the ground and there was nothing left of it. He found his old home and searched it frantically. He found one thing in the ruins. A ring that belonged to his mother. Dehver has searched three years for his home, but after finding it in that state he left and explored his own way. For three years he did odd things across the world to say. Finally he has popped up in the Imperium. It is the only place he has really seen a somehwhat real civilization and ruling about it and the potential to meet scholarly yet friendly beasts. He has settled with joining the navy at this time thinking he already knows about ships and can shoot the bow well. Plus he can navigate decent enough. So here he is now with whatever is up to meet him. Dehver was the captain of the ship the Skeered of Nothing, but he had to leave the navy due to an illness that he could not rid himself of. Recently though he has seemed to overcome his sickeness, but it has left him weaker and his voice will get raspy after some speech and has coughing fits. (I realize it is somewhat dull, but simple.) Category:Beasts